


Beast Boy's Big Problem

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Beast Boy accidentally takes Viagra, and gets a massive erection, so he can't go out and fight crime.Whilst Beast Boy stays behind at Titans Tower alone, Blackfire and the Hive Five invade. Beast Boy has to defend himself, whilst still having a massive erection.Will Beast Boy be able to get rid of both the intruders and his erection?





	Beast Boy's Big Problem

BEAST BOY’S BIG PROBLEM

 

Control Freak was causing trouble in the city with his massive mechanical scorpion. The Titans were ready to go out and fight him.

 

But there was one problem: Beast Boy wouldn’t come out of his room.

 

“Beast Boy, c’mon!” called Robin as he banged his fist on the door of Beast Boy’s room.

 

“You guys go on without me,” Beast Boy answered back from behind the door.

 

“What’s wrong?” Cyborg asked him.

 

“Just go away,” replied Beast Boy who was sounding worried.

 

“What have you done?” asked Raven.

 

“You don’t wanna know!” replied Beast Boy.

 

“Beast Boy, open the door!” ordered Robin.

 

The door opened and Beast Boy walked out to reveal that he had a MASSIVE erection. The other Titans were in shock.

 

“Whoa,” said Raven. “Were you watching that Megan Fox movie again?”

 

“No,” answered Beast Boy.

 

“I know,” said Starfire. “You were having that dream again.”

 

“What dream?” asked Cyborg.

 

“Starfire, no!” begged Beast Boy.

 

“He told me that he had a very nice dream where he and Raven were in the Garden of Eden,” explained Starfire. “And they were both completely naked and made passionate…….”

 

“Star, SHUT UP!” screamed Beast Boy.

 

Raven looked at him with a big smirk on her face.

 

“And then you woke up and your bedsheets were all sticky,” she said to him.

 

“Okay,” admitted Beast Boy. “The reason I have a big hard-on was that I accidentally took Viagra this morning. I woke up with a big headache and I didn’t see which packet I took out of the cupboard.”

 

“Beast Boy, you should’ve looked,” said Robin. “It could’ve been poison.”

 

“Why do we even have Viagra in the house anyway?” asked Cyborg.

 

“I bought it,” Beast Boy answered with an embarrassed look on his face. “Remember that chick I brought here a month ago? We were going to do it, but I couldn’t get it up cos I was so nervous. So I bought Viagra in case of an emergency.”

 

“Well, at least you know it works,” replied Raven.

 

“How many pills did you take?” Robin asked Beast Boy.

 

“Two,” answered Beast Boy.

 

The other Titans were in shock.

 

“TWO?”

 

“B.B., one pill will make you hard for 12 hours,” said Cyborg. “You’re going to have this thing for over 24 hours!”

 

“Oh shit,” whined Beast Boy.

 

“Look, we better go,” said Robin.

 

“I can’t go with this thing!” cried Beast Boy. “Everyone will think I’m a sex offender and say ‘Hey, go back to Hollywood’!”

 

“Okay, we’ll go without you,” Robin told him. “But don’t ever take Viagra ever again.”

 

So the other Titans left to fight Control Freak, leaving Beast Boy alone with his boner.

 

He sat on the sofa watching TV, annoyed at himself. But then he had an idea.

 

 _Since the others are away, I think I’ll give this a test drive_ , he thought to himself.

 

He was about to watch that Megan Fox movie again, that was until the elevator doors exploded.

 

He looked behind him and saw Blackfire, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy Numerous standing where the elevator doors used to be.

 

“Greetings asshole!” greeted Blackfire.

 

Beast Boy stood in front of the gang, ready to fight them, that was until they noticed his big boner.

 

“Looks like you’re happy to see us,” said Jinx.

 

And she and the others all pointed and laughed at poor Beast Boy.

 

Beast Boy covered his boner with his hand. He was about to turn into a T-Rex to fight off these assholes, but Gizmo fired a dart at his leg. Beast Boy winched and pulled out the dart. He then tried to turn into a T-Rex, but nothing was happening.

 

“That dart was filled with a serum that prevents you from turning into any animal,” explained Gizmo. “I made it from that blood sample I stole off you from our last battle.”

 

“You little shit,” replied Beast Boy.

 

“Since the other Titans have left the Tower, we’re going to take over it,” explained Blackfire. “When those pricks get back, we’ll fight them off. I decided to join the Hive Five. With my power, brains and beauty, and those guys’ powers, how can we go wrong?”

 

She then seductively walked over to Beast Boy and stroked his face.

 

“Since you have a big boner, let’s see how well you handle it.”

 

She grabbed him by the boner and dragged him to his room.

 

She took off her clothes and forced Beast Boy to do the same. With them both naked, they got on the bed, and Blackfire handcuffed Beast Boy’s wrists and ankles to the bars at the front and back of the bed. Then she made her way with him. Despite Blackgirl being an evil person, the sex was actually good. Beast Boy was enjoying it.

 

Afterwards, Blackfire smoked a cigarette and looked at Beast Boy.

 

“Beast Boy, you truly are an animal,” she said.

 

Beast Boy was still delirious from the sex.

 

“I knew there was something about you that I liked,” he said to Blackfire. “Can you let me go, now?”

 

Blackfire laughed.

 

“No, you’re my prisoner. I’m never letting you go, ever! From this day forth, you’re my little sex slave.”

 

She put her clothes back on and left the room, leaving a still handcuffed Beast Boy, naked and still with a huge hard on.

 

Blackfire made her way to the living room and sat on the sofa to watch TV.

 

“Jinx, get me a beer,” she said to her.

 

Jinx was annoyed.

 

“Blackfire, get it yourself.”

 

This made Blackfire angry. She got up and flew toward Jinx. Then she grabbed her and shoved her against a wall.

 

“Listen bitch, I am the leader of this gang now! So you have to do everything I say!”

 

Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth were shocked at what was going on.

 

“Hey, leave her alone,” warned Gizmo.

 

“Or what?” Blackfire asked him. “Your weapons have no effect on me, you little bald headed shit!”

 

Gizmo just said nothing and just backed away. Blackfire then looked at Mammoth and Billy.

 

“Well, what you two dipshits gonna do about it?”

 

They said nothing and just walked away. Blackfire looked back at Jinx.

 

“So from this day forth, as the strongest and most powerful member of this team, I am the leader, understand?”

 

Jinx nodded.

 

“Consider this your warning,” Blackfire told her as she punched Jinx right in the face, giving her a black eye.

 

“Now, make yourself useful and see if the prisoner wants anything,” Blackfire told her.

 

Jinx walked to Beast Boy’s room holding onto her face.

 

Poor Beast Boy was hopeless with no powers and a big hard on. Jinx opened the door and sadly walked in.

 

“Hey, Beast Boy, do you want anything?”

 

Beast Boy saw her black eye.

 

“Did Blackfire did that to you?”

 

Jinx nodded.

 

“Dude, why do you let her bully you like that?” asked Beast Boy.

 

Jinx sighed and sat on the bed.

 

“We met Blackfire a week ago,” she explained. “She seemed really cool. And we got along really well. Then she wanted to join the team. We were glad, but now…….. She started to become a real bitch.”

 

“She does that,” said Beast Boy. “She pretends to be nice, but is a real bitch on the inside.”

 

“And worst of all, she made herself the leader of the team,” replied Jinx. “She’s even renaming it ‘Team Blackfire’.”

 

“Oh God,” said Beast Boy. “If only Gizmo didn’t take my powers away, I would’ve fought her off.”

 

“Beast Boy, if we get your powers back, would you help us fight this bitch?” asked Jinx.

 

“Sure,” answered Beast Boy. “But how do we get them back?”

 

“Gizmo still has a sample of your blood,” explained Jinx. “We could inject your blood into you and you’ll be turning into animals again.”

 

Blackfire was talking to Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy in the living room. She was giving them a lecture about how useless they were.

 

“And that is why I want you off the team Mammoth,” she said with a shit eating grin. “I want beautiful, sexy people on this team. And you’re just an ugly bastard. Also, you’re off the team as well, Gizmo. You’re too young. I want people to think of Team Blackfire as sex gods, and you’re just a kid. And an ugly kid at that.”

 

Mammoth and Gizmo was getting more and more angrier at Blackfire.

 

Jinx came in and walked over to Gizmo.

 

“Beast Boy wants to see you,” she told him.

 

Gizmo walked out of the living room.

 

“As for you, Billy,” Blackfire told Billy Numerous. “You’re out of the team as well. I don’t trust you.”

 

“Why?” asked Billy.

 

“You’re just too creepy,” said Blackfire. “Jinx, you’re still on the team, because I need someone to beat the shit out of when I’m frustrated.”

 

CRASH! Beast Boy had turned into a T-Rex and had smashed through the living room.

 

“I thought I told you assholes to keep him in chains!” Blackfire cried to her team.

 

BASH! Mammoth punched her right in the head, sending her flying. Gizmo fired multiple daggers at Blackfire and they all got stuck all over her body. She looked like a porcupine.

 

Billy Numerous then multiplied himself into four, and the four Billies held Blackfire down.

 

Jinx then stood over Blackfire and stomped her feet all over her face.

 

“BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! FUCKING BITCH!” screamed Jinx as she stomped her face, more and more.

 

Then the Billies let go of Blackfire and she stood up, with the daggers stuck in her body and her face kicked in several times. Then the T-Rex Beast Boy opened his jaws and ate her whole.

 

Blackfire was still inside T-Rex Beast Boy’s mouth.

 

“Let me out!” she cried. “It stinks in here!”

 

She tried to fire a beam inside the mouth, but no avail.

 

“I’m gonna swallow you and then I’m gonna shit you out,” said T-Rex Beast Boy.

 

“But you’re a vegetarian,” replied Blackfire.

 

“For you, I’ll make an acception,” Beast Boy T-Rex told her.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Robin.

 

The Teen Titans had returned home and were surprised to see that the High Five invaded their tower.

 

T-Rex Beast Boy spat out Blackfire and he turned back to normal. Blackfire ran over to Starfire.

 

“Oh my sister, thank God!” he cried to her. “The High Five kidnapped me and they were going to take over Titans Tower. Beast Boy and I had it covered until you guys got home. So, whaddya say? TITANS GO!”

 

The Teen Titans looked at Blackfire, and then Starfire punched her so hard, so flew out of the window.

 

“I’ll be back, Starfire! YOU BITCH!” Blackfire cried as she flew away.

 

The Hive Five looked at the Titans.

 

“Thanks Beast Boy, without her, the High Five is back,” Jinx told him.

 

“Smell ya later, Titans,” said Gizmo, as he and the other members of the High Five went back into the elevator and it took them down.

 

Beast Boy told the Titans what happened.

 

“Man, what a day,” sighed Beast Boy. “And my hard on still won’t go away.”

 

“What was Blackfire like?” Raven asked him.

 

“She was pretty good actually,” said Beast Boy. “Those Tamaranean bodies. Robin, I know how you feel.”

 

“Do you still think you have some power in you?” Raven asked Beast Boy whilst giving him a seductive look.

 

“Let’s find out,” said Beast Boy as he took her by the hand and brought her to his room.

 

“Mmm, handcuffs,” said Raven. “Kinky.”

 

THE END

 

"And, of course, to cause the man's penis to erect and har........ den." - Monty Python's The Meaning of Life

 


End file.
